livewire_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
LiveWire: Vancouver
| returnees= TBA | video = | previousseason= LiveWire: Heroes vs. Villains | nextseason= LiveWire: Chile}} is the 5th installment of the ORG Wiki! Due to this year's main twist, it is also known as LiveWire: Vancouver - Fans vs. Favorites. 42 days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Fans vs. Favorites' - This season, 10 of the games favorite players will play against 10 of the games biggest fans. *'Redemption Island' - 3 people will battle it out every 4 days to see which one of them will return to the game. 2 big duels on Days 22 and 36 will determine which eliminated contestant will return. Fellow tribemates can also swap with eliminated players on Redemption Island *'NO Hidden Immunity Idols:' Idols will not be used this season. *'Double Trouble:' On an occasion, both starting tribes will each vote off 1 member at the same time. *'Jury of Eleven vs. Final Three:' In this fifth season, there will be a jury of eleven facing the final three. Only one of the three finalists can get the majority vote. *'Rock Tiebreaker:' In case of a deadlocked vote (two tied votes in a row), the contestants without votes will pick rocks. The person who chooses the white rock will be eliminated. *'Wiki+Gmail:' Everything from Tribal Councils to Challenges will be done on Gmail, as well as the wiiki. Changes *'Mandatory Confessionals:' Like the previous season, confessionals this season will be mandatory. The castaways will have to send in a confessional every other day. They will also have to send in their voting confessional along with their vote at Tribal Council. *'Updated Application Process:' This season, potential castaways will have to go through extra steps to make sure there are no sockpuppets, and that the potential castaways are ready for and are able to participate throughout the season. **'Top 36 Call-Back/Qualifying Round:' There will be a Call-Back/Qualifying round for applications this season. The Top 36 will be asked to complete a questionnaire about the previous four seasons; and the 9 that get a 87% or higher will have qualified for the final list of Castaways, along with Josiah who is already on the list. **'Pre-Season Skype Calls:' Just to make sure that all contestants are not sockpuppets; the moderator(s) of the season will Skype call the potentials for a Q&A session and to make sure that they are not going to break the rules. **'Links to Facebook Profiles:' Also, to make sure that contestants are up for the task at hand; and that they are possibly a family member of a previous castaway, potentials will have to send the moderator(s) a link to their Facebook profile. Email *So you can contact me during these 42 days, you can email the wiki at livewireorgwiki@'gmail'.com. Moderators Castaways The Game Voting History } |- | | align="left" | Josiah |— | | |- | | align="left" | ? |— | | |- | | align="left" | ? |— | | |- | | align="left" | ? |— | | |- | | align="left" | ? |— | | |- | | align="left" | ? |— | | |- | | align="left" | ? |— | | |- | | align="left" | ? |— | | |- | | align="left" | ? |— | | |- | | align="left" | ? |— | | |- | | align="left" | ? | |— | |- | | align="left" | ? | |— | |- | | align="left" | ? | |— | |- | | align="left" | ? | |— | |- | | align="left" | ? | |— | |- | | align="left" | ? | |— | |- | | align="left" | ? | |— | |- | | align="left" | ? | |— | |- | | align="left" | ? | |— | |- | | align="left" | ? | |— | |} All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote. Trivia *This season is the first season to have been filmed in North America. *This is the third season with Redemption Island. *This is also the first season with multiple swaps. Links LiveWire: Vancouver Forum Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Jury of Eleven